XMen
by Ruth93
Summary: Its friendship with a group of friends and been there for each other between good and bad times. Also the X-Men members mets the Kaiba family even though there is love between the X-Men members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – love at first site after seeing a very close friend to die

Once upon a time there was the most beautiful girl in the town where I lived because my name was Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba, I had stories were told even read to me by Emma because I could keep my secrets with Seto and Emma so Troy wouldn't know how I felt at the time. I lived in Chicago in a Kaiba mansion that scared me since I was a baby although I wasn't very fond of the house at all. I had three brothers although my three brothers were part of my flesh and blood. I was seven years old when I met Logan who was with his brother Victor at school although I was on my own because I had asked to go to school but I didn't know that I was going to be in love. Logan felt the same after losing Kayla Silverfox on an island that was off the main land after her sister; Emma was saved with all the other mutants that were saved with Emma. I do meet more than two friends but I meet a girl named Ruth Naomi Leek who loves Victor for who he was because Victor and Ruth were true lovers. I was born on Sunday 10th February 1980.

Saturday 9th February 1989, I was 9 years old although I had a lot of questions for my eldest brother who I hoped he could answer for me although I wasn't happy with not knowing my mother that married Troy but soon will be married again when I take new friends round to where I live. "Seto, what happened to mother?" I asked, "Lou, mother died after giving birth to Mokuba. Why did you want to know?" Seto replied, "I loved having stories been told and read to me all the time. Although I am not too keen on our new mother at all now but I've got to get used to the idea of seen her all the time." I said. "Lou, don't worry because you've got me as well as Mokuba." Seto said as Mokuba gave Lou a big hug at the same time as Seto. "What are you three on about now?" Noah asked as he walked into the garden where his stepbrothers and stepsister were at the moment in time, "Noah, there is no need to be snappy at us!" I yelled as I walked away from my brothers because of thinking about my 1st mother. "Now look what you gone ahead and did Noah!" Seto snapped. "Seto! Lou! Wait for me will ya!" Mokuba yelled after Seto even yelling after me so that they could comfort me. "What did I do so wrong?" Noah asked himself as Troy looked at him. "What is the matter Noah?" Troy asked as he walked outside with Alexandria to find out what the matter was at that moment, "Seto snapped at me for upsetting Louise for no particular reason at all because I don't know what I have done wrong to do something that I didn't mean to do father." Noah replied. "Alexandria, could you go somewhere to actually play with Noah please?" Troy asked. "Yes, of course I can play with him Troy. Come with me Noah because I am going to let you choose a really game that we can play if you like?" Alexandra said, "I like that idea mother!" Noah said joyfully as he walked off with Alexandria as he was thinking of a game to play as Troy went to find his three children that were born to him first as I just crying my heart out by the time my two brothers had got to me even knowing what had happened. When Troy got to us he asked, "What is going on between you three and Noah?" "Lou asked about mother i.e. not stepmother. So I was telling both of them about what had happened to her." Seto said as I was still crying her heart out as Mokuba tried his best to calm me down as much as he could. "Look, there is no need to worry about her now and there no need to be snappy because she has gone so she is not got going to come back and it's for how many months now since she had died." Troy said, "Mother has been dead for 7 years now father and I am missing having all of my bedtime stories that she gives to me because I loved that so much. I didn't want mother to die at all because it's unfair." I sobbed. "I know Louise because I always settle Seto down by doing the same thing as she did just before Mokuba was born. So we are missing her, the four of us." Troy said as Noah walked over with Alexandria as I was still crying my heart out when I looked up when I thought to have a hug of Seto. "Is everything ok over here Troy with Seto, Louise and Mokuba?" Alexandria asked, "Lou's crying her heart out because she is missing her bedtime stories from my 1st wife who's passed away because I did the same with Seto before Mokuba was born." Troy said as he saw Seto having his arms around his brother and sister. "Oh right. I'll see what I can do to make Louise with Noah happy at the same time." Alexandria said, "I'll think it's best for them both Alexandria." Troy agreed. "Father, can you let me go straight to school so I can have an education please?" I asked sobbingly, "Lou, you may go to school so that you have got an education." Troy said. "Thank you ever so much father!" I said as I leaped in Troy's arms so I could have a hug off of Troy. Soon I was going to school that was a primary school that was near to the house and near to an orphan home that was when I meet Logan with Victor whilst been at school. I was educated at home from year 1 to year 4 work all done and out of the way so I would be going to school on my own although Alexandria had been my teacher since I was 4 years old because I had learned everything till now.

Monday 6th September 1989 I started year 5 as Logan and Victor started secondary school. When the lunch break had started as I had my lunch in my lunch box ready to eat as I saw a girl in front of me humming a tune that I liked. "Next two to go and sit down please?"The dinner lady said as both me and the girl in front of me went together to sit down so that they could have their lunch when the girl was still humming a song that was familiar to me so that I just happened to listen. "Am I annoying you by any chance?" The girl asked. "No, you're not actually annoying to me at all." I replied quickly. "So, you don't find me annoying to ya." The girl said. "No because it's like I said you're not annoying to me. I'm Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba by the way." I said. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Louise. I'm Ruth Naomi Leek." Ruth said. "It's my pleasure to meet you as well Ruth. You can call me Lou if you wish." I said. "Thank you Lou." Ruth said. "No problems Ruth. I just want to know something Ruth?" I said. "Lou, just fire the questions away to me please mate?" Ruth said, "Ruth what year are you in?" I asked, "I'm in year 5 because I am in the same class as you." Ruth said. "Oh I never noticed you to be honest, could I sit next to you in class then please?" I asked. "Yes you can Lou because from today we are going to be proper friends. Do you agree with me?" Ruth responded, "I do agree." Lou replied quickly. So Ruth and I were friends since Monday 6th September 1989 until both of us went to secondary school where Logan and Victor were at the time because what I didn't know was that Ruth was going out with Victor. Friday 6th November1989, it was Ruth's and my birthday; as we both got each other two presents each just to say happy birthday even though it has been two months of friendship. "Hey Ruth, how are you?" I asked. "Hey Lou, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Ruth said, "I'm fine thank you Ruth. By the way Ruth; don't forget your present and happy birthday mate." I said. "Oh thank you Lou. It's the same for you as well cheeky monkey." Ruth said when the teacher asked, "Girls, whose birthday is it today?" "It's our birthday today Miss Honey." Ruth said. "Ah. I see what you pair are up now too. Now please go and sit in your seats?" Miss Honey said, "Yes Miss Honey." The girls said together as they went and sat in their seats. I sat by Ruth and a girl named Kayla. "Hi my names Kayla. What are your names?" Kayla asked, "Ruth and Louise." Lou answered. "It's nice to meet you both." Kayla said. "Nice meeting you as well Kayla." Ruth said as Kayla gave them both a present each. "Thank you Kayla." The girls said together as they in return gave Kayla a present. "Ruth, what are we doing in class today?" Kayla asked, "I don't know Kayla." Ruth said. "I was going to ask something but never mind." I said as Ruth even Kayla looked at Louise when Miss Honey said, "Today we are Starting poetry." "Why do we have to go into poetry for?" Asked one of the lads that were sitting on the same table as the three girls were. "I was told by the headmaster that we have to cover poetry Scott." Miss Honey said. "I get confused with the poetry stuff." Scott said in reply. "Scott, there are some of us who want to learn poetry here. So stop your whining will ya please?" I said, "Lou, just let Miss Honey deal with it because there is no point in you, me or Kayla handling this on our own. So try to control yourself please Lou? And you as well Scott." Ruth said. "Ruth, Louise has a point there. All of you heard what Louise has said. There will be no whining about what we are doing in English." Miss Honey said as Scott looked at me. "I just can't believe what you've said to me Louise." Scott said. "Look Scott, I still new to this place. That means to be nice to new students that arrive here at this school although it's a no fighting game with them." I quickly responded. "Scott, please leave Louise alone?" Miss Honey asked. "Yes Miss Honey." Scott said. "That was so cool on your part on how you have handled that Louise." Kayla said, "Kayla, thank you for saying that mate." I replied as the three of us girls got through all of the work that needed to be done in year 5. Monday 5th September 1989, the beginning of year 6 as Kayla with Ruth helped me learn everything before the exams hit the three of them. "I have all the work at home that I need to revise on for the exams that lie ahead of us." Louise said, "Ok, we just wanted to check that's all." Ruth said. "Girls watch out because here comes Scott now." Kayla said as the three girls just stared at Scott completely into his confusion. In the lessons that laid ahead for the four students as I got to learn about their past as they got to learn about mine as the four of them stayed near each other in case there was any trouble that arises which involved all four of them. They had Miss Honey for their last year and the pressure was on for the whole class to learn everything that they needed to know for the exams that was waiting for them. When the whole class was learning what they needed to know when the headmaster went to year 6 to let them know that the exams were near but not that far away also with them leaving school was fast approaching them as well as the whole year doing their exams.

Soon as the exams were over the end of been at primary school was drawing to a close for the four students that stuck together. Scott, Kayla, Ruth and I were finding it so hard to get ready to leave although they became the best of friends that were in the primary school. "Are you going out with any one Ruth?" I asked whilst Kayla was talking to Scott. "Yes I am Lou." Ruth said, "Ruth, who is the good looking lad that you are going out with? Please let me know?" I asked again, "I'm going out with Victor Creed. He has a brother named Logan Creed." Ruth said. "Cool although I wish that I could see them." I said as Kayla and Scott heard the conversation that I was having with Ruth. "So what are you pair on about?" Scott asked. "Lou and I are talking about my love life Scott." Ruth said. "That is nice to know Ruth." Kayla said. "Lou, are you ok mate?" Scott asked, "I don't know Scott. I just don't know because I've had a lot of things happen in my life lately." I said as I explained to them with what happened to me from when I was at a young age. "We're sorry that you are going through a rough time Lou." Scott said, "I'm fine with it at the moment Scott but it's ok." I said as we walked home whilst laughing and joking when I saw my brothers. "I've seen my brothers up ahead." I said, "Lou can we say hello to them please?" Kayla asked, "I have no problems with that Kayla." I said as they got near. "Hey Lou!" My three brothers said together. "Hey bros! How am ya and how's your day been?" I said in reply. "Went ok cause dad got me learning at home more then been at school." Seto said. "Seto, you've got it easy. I have to do exams. Anyways, these are my friends Scott, Kayla and Ruth. Ruth, Kayla and Scott these are my brothers, Seto Mokuba and Noah." I said as the six of them said hello to each other. "Children come on and get yourselves inside please?" Alexandria called to them. "We're coming now!" I called back as we all walked together. "Hey Ruth, look over here!" A familiar voice said, "Hey Victor and Logan!" Ruth said after turning around to find out who called her. "Victor come on and bring Logan over here with ya!" I shouted as Victor ran with Logan following behind. As Victor got closer to the group with Logan, Ruth said, "Hi Victor, how are you?" "I'm fine thanks Ruth. New friends?" Victor said. "Yep. Victor and Logan these are Kayla, Scott, Louise, Seto, Mokuba and Noah." Ruth said as the seven of them said hello as Alexandria got to them. "Seto, Mokuba, Noah and Louise come on." Alexandria said. "Mom can Lou bring her friends inside the house please?" Noah asked. "I don't see why not Noah. Any friends of Louise will be a friend of the family and it is starting from today." Alexandria said. "Oh thank you ever so much and you are the best in the world!" I said as Alexandria let Lou go into her arms for a hug. "It isn't a problem Louise." Alexandria said as they all walked into the house when Troy said, "Has Louise got some nice friends with her?" "Yes I have got some new friends and they are with me now father!" I chirped, "Lou is in a very good mood then." Seto commented, "Seto, you've got that one right." I said as she went and picked up her computer so she could order her presents for both her and her mates. "Lou, what are you doing?" Kayla asked, "I am ordering some presents so I am hoping that the money that I've saved up on my own will pay it all off." Lou said as Alexandria looked at what I had got them. "I hope you have got enough money to pay it all of young lady." Alexandria said, "I do agree with you mother. I ordered it and I said that I would pay cash." I said as the order soon arrived outside. "Lou the order has arrived." Troy said, "I'll get all of my savings from upstairs. Kayla and Scott can you both come and help me to get what is required please?" I said. "Ok Lou." Kayla and Scott said at the same time as the three of us went and got the money boxes from my bedroom as Troy answered the door and told the delivery people to put the parcels on the kitchen table as the three mates got back downstairs with the boxes as my brothers helped to get the boxes onto the table. "How much money have you saved up for this Louise?" Alexandria asked, "One hundred million pounds and I didn't put it into the bank." I said as she saw one of the delivery people come up to me at that every moment. "Miss Kaiba?" The delivery guy asked. "Yes?" I said. "Could you sign here please?" The delivery guy asked politely. "Sure. How much does it cost all together?" I said, "Miss Kaiba, the cost is a thousand pounds." The delivery guy said. "Oh ok; Seto can you sort the money out please?" I said, "I will do Lou." Seto replied quickly as he put his hand on the money straight away although he handed the money over to me as I handed the money to the delivery guy. "Thank you ever so much, and thank you for doing business with you ma'am." The delivery guy said. "No worries and it is a pleasure." I said as the delivery men went as she handed out the presents to her mates. "I hope you like them." I said as she put her roller stakes on after getting them out of the box. "I like them Louise!" The girls said as they gave me a hug once I was on my feet. "Thanks Louise we like them too!" The lads said as they did the same thing by giving me a hug. "I am so glad you like them. This is a way of saying thanks and welcoming you here." I said. "I wonder if you all want to try the roller skates out." Alexandria said, "I think that's a really good idea mother. Come on and let's go outside to try them." I said as I with my family to put my money away in my room ever so nicely.

As my family got back to see what me and my friends were doing as all five of us as my family were watching us as there were six friends sing even dancing in harmony with each other as Seto, Mokuba with Noah had their roller skates on when I had my three brothers joining in with the fun as Troy said, "I love see all nine of the children having fun together. Don't you agree Alex?" "Yes I do agree. Lou can have her friends staying here if she wanted too." Alex said, "Lou could yes. We better ask Louise first." Troy said as all nine children finished having the fun that they needed as Troy walked over with Alex to ask me if I wanted to let my friends stay with me as I thought about my answer when I agreed with my friends staying as Troy phoned the orphanage to say that Logan was staying at the Kaiba Mansion with Victor as the nine of them where growing up as Troy got older with Alex starting to die.

Saturday 4th November 1995 as the five members of the Kaiba family sat inside the house with my friends as I sat outside as I was waiting for Troy to get back to the Kaiba mansion. As I saw the Limo pull up as Troy got out of the car when I saw Troy collapsed onto the floor. "EVERYONE COME AND HELP! FATHER HAS COLLAPSED ONTO THE FLOOR!" I yelled as my family and friends got outside the house although they saw me already outside of the house running over to Troy after Troy had collapsed onto the floor. "Father, please don't die on the family now?" I asked as I got Troy's head onto my lap when it was too late when I cried her heart out as my friends and family got there when Seto said, "Lou, don't say father's now..." "Father is now dead. He died the same way as mother but in a different way." I sobbed over Troy cutting Seto from his speech as I moved to put Troy's head onto the ground as Scott helped me to my feet as Scott moved me back away Troy's dead body. Logan took my hand and held me in his arms as I cried for a while when Alex said, "Mac, take Mr. Kaiba's body to the hospital please and explain what happened please?" "Yes ma'am. I will do as you say ma'am." Mac said, "Lou, it's going to be ok because you have got your bothers and your friends with you now." Alex said, "I-I-I know mother but without father being around it's going to be different." I sobbed. "Can somebody try to stop Louise from crying please?" Alex asked, "Lou, do you want to do some painting with me?" Logan asked. "I would love to do that with you Logan. At least it will cheer me up but thank you for letting me paint with you Logan because it is the best thing that you've said." I said as her tears started to dry up, "Lou, it is my pleasure. So what do you want to paint then?" Logan said. "I will start to paint something so don't you worry Logan." I said as they both got all of the stuff outside of the house so that could paint together. I was quick at doing things when I am painting although I painted a country scene that went into my head as I sketch it out and then used the colours to fill in my picture at that moment. "What do you think of this so far Logan?" I asked, "I'll like the picture ever so much Lou. It is the best picture that you have done while I am trying to do a picture of my own at the moment." Logan said, "I love your picture more than mine because I've rushed it a little bit. I will admit that I have rushed it a little bit Logan," I said as Logan looked carefully as he compared the two pictures at the same time. "Your picture is better than mine Lou because I know that you must have thought about your picture more carefully when you was doing it. You can trust me on that Lou because soon as I was half way though colouring mine when I looked at your facial expressions as you were getting all of the colours into perspective on to the canvas." Logan said, "Logan, I never knew that before in my entire life." I said as she signed my work as Logan finished and signed his work just like I did. When Alexandria walked over to me and Logan as we were talking when Alexandria asked, "What did you pair paint then?" "Mother you can have a look if you like although we are finished by the way. We liked the paintings although we were comparing other paintings that other people did to our own paintings." I said. "Why thank you Louise. It is good to think about other people's work and discussing it between yourselves which will help you both in the future." Alexandria said as Logan moved back with me so that Alexandria could look at both paintings that both Logan and I had done. "Both of the paintings look beautiful. Logon, you took your time with your painting. Lou, I know you rush with your painting because you've got a gift. Nobody knows what that gift you have got at the moment and it is the same with Logan as well." Alex said, "I never knew that before!" Logan and I said together in comparison with each other as it was time for my friends to go back to where they belong as I had their phone numbers and my friends has mine so that my friends and I could text when we are not seeing each other anymore in the future although it was going to be very hard for us all not to see each other but we still spoke to each other throughout the time that we had off from where we were that moment in time.

Eight years later from when I was in school, mine, Mokuba's, Seto's and Ruth's birthday had soon come round because Ruth even I were near to leaving secondary school. Monday 10th February 1996 Lou, Mokuba and Ruth were sixteen years old as Seto was turning twenty when Noah was born when Seto, me and Mokuba were ten was two years old as Noah was turning fourteen on Wednesday 12th February 1996. Victor, Logan, Scott, Seto, Mokuba even Noah were getting presents with the girls although they went separate ways as they got different kinds of presents. Soon as they got to the Kaiba mansion as they all had different wrapping paper as they got wrapping away in different places whilst wrapping. I was in my bedroom when Mac walked past as he saw me sorting out all of my presents out. "Want any help with those Louise?" Mac asked. "Oh yes please Mac. I've the names on the bags that the presents need to go in." I said. "Do you want me to do the tabs?" Mac asked. "That will be great Mac." I said, "I'll get on with it for ya then babes." Mac said, "I never had been called that before." I said. "Haven't ya?" Mac asked. "No, not really because this is the first time that someone has called me that in so many years." I said, "Lou, would you like to go out with me?" Mac asked, "Mac, I don't know what to say." I said, "Lou, it is going to be me and you." Mac said. "Ok, I will. It needs to be a secret between us if it is ok with you?" I said, "Lou, I am fine with that. I'll get you something for your birthday and I am going to promise ya that I will do that." Mac said. "Ok Mac, I like you been there for me and I'll do anything you say." I said because I actually meant it as both of us got on with the presents as I felt really sleepy as I knew that I needed to go right into bed when Mac looked at me. "Lou, are you ok?" Mac asked, "I'm just a little sleepy that's all Mac. Why did you want to know?" I said, "Lou, you look really sleepy to me. Come to me and put everything down babes." Mac said. "Ok Mac, you win because you can tell from my face." I said as Mac held my hand as they walked over to Lou's bedroom window together as they both sat down right by the window although Mac got me in front of him so that I could go to sleep on him for a couple or more hours at least from 12.30pm. 4 hours had passed since I fell asleep upon Mac chest as Seto walked by my bedroom as Seto looked into my room on seeing me sleeping upon Mac whilst he was looking outside of the window when Seto walked in to get the reason to why Mac was in my bedroom. "Mac, can you please tell me what on earth you are doing in Lou's room for?" Seto asked, "I was helping Lou to wrap up all of her presents and put labels onto all of the bags ready for the birthdays that are coming up. Why did you want to know Seto?" Mac said, "I'm more worried about Louise at the moment even what you are going to do to her." Seto said raising his voice which woke me up straight away. "What on earth is going on between you pair this time and when can you both stop whatever's going on?" I asked, "Seto is worried about you as normal." Mac said, "Seto, there is no need to be worried about me. I want to be with someone who is calmer and has interest in me." I said. "Fine Louise, if you say so." Seto said as he walked away. "Don't forget to take some of the bags with the presents in downstairs please Seto?" I asked, "I will not forget to take the bags downstairs Lou." Seto said. "Thank you ever so much Seto." I said, "I'll do anything for ya Lou." Seto said as he took two bags as I with Mac done the same as they took the bags down the stairs and into the living room. "Listen up everyone. We all know that there are birthdays coming up soon or nearly here because I have brought the bags that are down here right now for the birthday people. If there are any more presents that are reaped up with labels on them, please put them in the right bags?" I said. "Ok Louise." Mokuba said. "That is a great idea little sister." Seto said, "I know because I am so glad that I had the idea whilst we were all out and about shopping." I said as she helped Mokuba and Noah with Seto by sorting the presents out as I showed them whose bag was whose at that time. Soon I had soon finished helping sorting the presents out with all three of my brothers with all of my friends as I went outside of the house so that I could clear my head or reason with myself with what could happen to either Troy or Alexandria when Mac saw me walking towards the garden that was beyond the cars as I carried on walking without knowing that Mac saw me although Troy had his first heart attack but he was back on his feet again even though I was glad to see him out of hospital again. "Louise! Louise, could you wait please?" Mac called as I stopped although I did turn to see Mac had called me and even to get my attention as I thought about what I wanted to say when Mac got to me. "What is it now Mac?" I asked, "I saw you heading towards the garden that was beyond the limeo's back there. May I join you're walk please babes?" Mac said. "You may join me Mac. I'm just trying to clear my head before I'm called by my father." I said as they both walked into the gardens as they both found the pound full of fish when they both sat down on the side of the pound as I put her head on Mac's lap. "Are you ok Louise?" Mac asked, "I'm fine Mac. I don't know what to say if my family finds out about us." I said. "Why's that Louise?" Mac asked, "I want it as a secret like I told ya before I went to sleep. Although if one of my brothers find out about us been together then that is it because I don't want my parents to give you the sack." I said as Noah was calling me as I lifted her head of Mac's lap. "Louise! Louise where on earth are you?" Noah called. "By the fish pound Noah!" I called back as Noah found me sitting with Mac by the pound. "There you are Louise. Father asked me to come and get you because he wants to talk to ya right now my dear sister." Noah said, "I am on my way to him now baby brother." I said as Noah ran off ahead me although I was with Mac at the time as Mac took my face into his hands and kissed me. "Lou, do you want to live with me over at my house?" Mac asked, "I don't know about that Mac." I said, "I'll ask to find out if it's ok. I promise that I wouldn't do anything stupid." Mac said. "It feels like I am running away." I said, "I know although Mokuba and Seto with your mates can come." Mac said, "My parents would love to see your faces." Mac added, "I would love to do that Mac. Although can we see what my father has said please?" I said as Mac nodded in agreement. Mac and I were going to be true lovers because since the day that Mac had started working for the Kaiba family as I caught Mac's attention although it was the same for me as well. Mac and I loved each other so much we were actually going out with each other which meant we wasn't doing anything that we shouldn't be doing before we actually thought about getting married to have any children.

Soon I had grown up. I'm 19 years old although Mac asked Troy if I didn't have any of the other lads else before him which there wasn't even if there was because I would have told Mac before he asked me to go out with him. "No Louise is perfectly single at the moment in time Mac. Why do you want to know?" Troy said although I carrying all the drinks that everyone wanted in the room at this point. "I could have Lou's hand in marriage please sir?" Mac said as I was in shock as I almost stumbled at the same time. 'What on earth did Mac say that for? Why didn't Mac say anything to me? I should have seen this one was coming although my father is looking at me and I know that I am looking back at him. I wonder what my father is going to say to Mac's question but I better leave the room so that my father can talk to Mac alone.' I thought to myself as Alexandria and I moved out of the room at the same time as each other so that Mac and Troy can talk. Whilst Troy was with Mac as they both continued with their conversation although something strange started to happen without me or Alexandria noticing it without me looking. So I looked down at my feet although I didn't have anything on my feet expect a sleeveless t–shirt with a pair of shorts that were showing most of my thighs even all of my shins because when I had seen my feet having a change difference I never notice that before on by body up until now. "Mother, why don't you stay near the house and have a suntan? Until father calls one of us so he could talk about what may happen with my future." I mentioned to Alexandria, "Lou, that isn't a bad idea at all. I will try that idea." Alexandria said when she sat in her deck chair as I disappeared into the garden. I got to the fish pound as I glanced into the water I almost screamed my head off although I sat on the side of the fish pound crying my heart out until my crying was heard. "Louise, are you ok?" Ruth asked, "I'm not Ruth although I don't think you should see me as something different." I replied sobbingly. "Why shouldn't I see you something different Louise?" Ruth said as she saw me. I heard Ruth gasp in horror as she called Logan and Victor to come over to the two of us. "Ruth, what on earth is the matter?" Logan asked, "I think you better see for yourself lads." Ruth said as Ruth got me to stand up even to face the Creed brothers although I calm down by the time I looked up at all three of my friends so that they could see from head to toe that I was covered in fur. "Lou, what happened to ya mate?" Victor asked, "I don't know what happened Victor. I had seen my feet cover in fur to begin with when I was with my mother. By the time I got near the fish pound I was covered in fur all over. Besides I am a mouse with antennas on the top of my head although it isn't good if Mac saw me right now." I replied as Mac called me. "Lou, you better hide while I distract Mac so you can run into the house. Besides I'm doing this because I am looking out for you as a friend. Victor and Ruth are doing the same thing because at the end of the day the four of us are friends." Logan said, "I'll do as you say for the time been Logan. Thanks for looking out for me though." I said running into the hedges when Mac turned up. "Have you three seen Louise any where?" Mac asked as I kept running until I saw the house as my father saw me heading in doors as Troy waved my three friends to go over to him with Mac. I kept my running speed up as I got onto the floor where my room was by the time Mac turned around to find out that he was needed with all of my friends and family to have a meeting. As they all got together apart from me because I stayed in my room as Troy sent Mac up to find out why I didn't turn up to see what Troy wanted to say at that moment in time. As Mac got onto the floor where my bedroom was when I was thinking about what he said before I went outside so that I could go into the garden Mac knocked my bedroom door. "Louise, may I come in please?" Mac asked. "Who is it?" I asked in reply, "Lou it is only me, Mac." Mac said. "Come in Mac. You might have a shock when you see me though." I said as Mac opened the door. "Lou, your father asked me to come and get you because you didn't turn up downstairs." Mac said as he saw me sitting by the window looking at him. "Mac, I know you can see the reason why I didn't turn up downstairs." I said as I turned my head away in shame. "Don't dare turn your head away from me baby." Mac said as I looked back at him. "Why shouldn't I turn my head away from you?" I asked, "Lou, you are my girl now. I don't want to think that you're not good enough for me because you are." Mac said. I could not believe what I had heard from Mac because I turned into a mutant mouse before but I was only 14 years old. Troy knocked the door as he walked into my room to find out what was hold both me and Mac up. "Oh no, not again Lou; when did this happen to you?" Troy asked, "Lou, we need to know." Mac said, "I was outside with mother when you both were talking inside the house. I went straight into the garden by the fish pound because I almost screamed when I burst into tears. Logan, Victor and Ruth knows about this but I don't think they would tell anyone else." I replied as my eyes swelled up with tears although the tears went down my face soon after I had blinked. Everyone came to see if I was ok as Mac held my hand which made me jump out of my skin although I looked into Mac's eyes knowing that I can trust him. "Don't you worry about a thing Lou because I am going to be here for you all day if I've got to do that because I really do want to keep you safe." Mac said, "I'm not going to worry. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself Mac." I said as Mac picked me up so he could carry me in his arms. Mac had me in the front of his limo when Mac told Troy that I was going to stay with Mac and his family until I was ready to go back to the Kaiba family home where I was raised up for 19 years.

Scott, Logon and Kayla went missing after I turned 19 years old because I went to find them on my own with Mac's help because I didn't know that Kayla's sister was missing although Kayla died on an Island that had a road leading off the main land of Las Vegas because I had my family so worried about me when I went to find Kayla and Logan. By the time I with Mac found Logan when both of us saw that he was off somewhere when Logan saw me although I was on the bonnet of Mac's purple limo when Logan said, "How did you get here?" "I followed your thoughts Logan and Scott is safe because I was told by Scott himself. What happened to you?" I said, "I-I-I." Logan said as I butted in, "Lost your memory?" I asked, "Lou, you can say that." Logan said as I got into the limo at the same time as Logan so that Mac pulled away as I never seen Mac put his foot down so that the limo went totally fast. Soon as Mac, Logan and I got back to the Kaiba family home as Troy yelled as Mac pulled the limo up outside the house. I got out of the limo when Troy yelled, "LOUISE! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!" "Mr. Kaiba sir it was my fault that Lou has not been here because Lou came after me, Kayla and Scott." Logan said, "Logan, there is no need to do this because I couldn't lose any of my friends." I said, "Lou, I am sorry but Kayla's dead now." Logan said breaking the news to me as I cried my heart out but Troy realised that I had lost a really good friend to whoever had killed Kayla. "One day I will find that person and kill him." I sobbed as Troy told Mac to take me to a different scenery altogether. Soon I was at Mac's home as Mac pointed out his brother and his two sisters with his parents although I was sitting in the front so that Mac could keep his eye on me at all times. "Lou, you are more than welcome to stay with me here at my family's home." Mac said, "I really love you so much Mac. Do you know how long I am staying here?" I said, "Lou, you are allowed to stay until you are ready to go back home." Mac said. "Why do I feel like I really, really want to give you a kiss Mac?" I asked, "Lou, it's because we're in love. That's what love can do to ya baby." Mac said, "I know that already Mac but it feels like I want to kiss you though. I don't know why I want to do that." I said as Mac got me to sit on his lap so that Mac could hug me before getting out of the limo. Next minute that I knew was that Mac lifted my head so that he kissed me before I could say anything to him at all. I felt like Mac was something different when I felt his lips touch mine although I didn't know what to do at all. So I was staying at Mac's house since Saturday 9th February 1990. Although I didn't know what was coming for me on the next day because it was like a big surprise for me so I had to wait and see what the next day would actually bring for me although I couldn't wait to find out.

please tell me what you think? Ruth93


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – what to do after the first kiss

Soon as Mac kissed me after I was driven with all the way to his house in Mac's quite limo I was completely amazed with what Mac kissing me for the first time although it was the same with me although it was my first time kissing Mac. Mac didn't care what I thought because Mac loves me that much just for who I was although I loved Mac all the more. I just hate to see people suffer all the time; it kills me even all of my insides completely as others just don't care about ones who are suffering about things that worries me more than anything. "Do you want to go out so you can see all of my family Lou?" Mac asked me, "I'm not bothered either way Mac." I said as I moved when Mac opened his side of the limo so that he could get out. As Mac got out when one of his younger siblings got into the limo which scared the living day light out of me when I saw the young sibling. "Hey big bro, can I ask you a question please?" The child asked. "What is it baby brother?" Mac asked when his baby brother asked again, "Who is the nice young lady?" I was shocked even stunned with what the boy had said. 'Oh what the hell did you bring me too Mac! I just hope you can get him away Mac?' I suddenly thought to myself. "Inuyasha get out of my limo will ya please?" Mac asked politely. "If I was you, I better do what Mac is telling you mate." I said to Inuyasha when Inuyasha said, "I'm Inuyasha. What's your name Miss?" "Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba and very, very pleased to meet you Inuyasha." I said, "I'm pleased to meet you as well Miss Kaiba." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, can you get out please?" Mac asked again. "Ok, ok Mac. Can't you just do one thing by leaving me alone completely please big brother?" Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha!" Mac yelled. "Inuyasha, please do as you're told?" I asked, "I will Miss Kaiba." Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha, you've got my permission for you to call me Louise or Lou if you like." I said. "Oh thank you Louise." Inuyasha said as Mac got the passengers door opened up for me to get out of the limo. "I'm beginning to hate now Inuyasha now." Mac said, "Mac, Inuyasha is your baby brother which means he is your own flesh and blood like my three brothers. Well two brothers and a step brother." I replied. "Hello mother and hello father." Mac said on seeing his parents. "Hello Mac." The mother said. "Hello Mac, who is this young lady that you have brought to our family?" The father asked. "I am Louise Aile Lisa Kaiba sir." I responded quickly. "It is really nice to actually meet you Louise. It is a pleasure to have you here as well so that you can stay with us." The mother said. "Thank you ever so much ma'am." I replied, "This is my mother, Deanna and this is my father, Peter. You have already met Inuyasha." Mac said, "I know that I've met Inuyasha. It is nice to actually meet you both." I said as I quickly looked at what I was wearing. "Lou, what's wrong baby?" Mac asked in a whisper as he looked at my clothing. "Do I look ok Mac?" I asked whispering back to Mac, "Lou, baby, you look beautiful. You're fine and there is no need to be scared." Mac whispered back to me. "OK. I trust you with what you've said to me baby." I whispered as Mac pulled me close to him. "Is Miss Kaiba ok Mac?" Peter asked, "Lou is fine father. She was just a little unsettled because of what she is wearing at the moment." Mac said. "Don't you mind if we call you Lou?" Deanna asked, "I don't mind whether you call me either Lou or Louise." I said in response. "Oh right. We'll let you get settled into our family Lou." Peter said as I nodded to conform to what had been said to me at the time by Peter. 'Let's just hope that I going to have a good time here at Mac's home for once.' I thought to myself when Mac noticed that I went really quite for a change. Although I was completely quite even without saying a word by the time I got to Mac's room. "Are you ok baby? You haven't said a word at all although have you got something on your mind that you really want to tell me Lou?" Mac asked, "I'm fine babe because I was thinking whilst following you to a bedroom that's all. Why did you want to know?" I said. "You've said nothing whilst we walked to my bedroom. You're getting me worried here." Mac said as I said, "I'm sorry Mac. I guess it was a long journey for me to have in a day." "I'd say it was the journey. You're right because the journey was long." Mac said as I gave yawn as Mac noticed that I was yawning to say that I was getting sleepy. "You're sleepy. Tell you what I'll do." Mac added when I said, "What are you going to do Mac?" "I'm going to put you in my bed for the time been. Is that ok with you Lou?" Mac said, "I'm ok with what has been said Mac but what happens if your siblings go into your room?" I said, "I'll kick them out of my room so that you can get some sleep. I'll tell everyone to keep quiet for ya." Mac said. "Ok Mac and thank you ever so much for this." I said, "Lou, please don't forget to wake up so you can have something to eat will ya?" Mac asked, "I will not forget so don't worry." I said. "Good. I'll let you go into my room first only because you're so beautiful to me babe." Mac said, "Mac, you are so nice and kind to me in which I like about you." I replied as I walked in. By the time I was in Mac's room when my mouth dropped open wide as I never knew that Mac had a big bedroom. Mac forced my mouth shout as I tried not to be cheeky when I asked, "What time is dinner?" "My family eats at 6pm. That is when I get in after getting your family home even when I get home really early it changes to 5pm." Mac said. "Oh right." I said when Mac turned to me as he said, "I'll let you sleep the whole afternoon if you want?" "I'm ok with that." I said as Mac got me from my legs so that he could put me into his bed at that the same moment although I fell fast asleep on Mac by the time he got me comfortable when Inuyasha found us both together in Mac's bedroom. "Hey Mac, what are you doing?" Inuyasha whisperingly asked when he got to Mac, "I've actually just got Lou to bed besides she fell asleep on me before I got her in my bed." Mac whispered back. "I'd best get out then. Agreed with what I have said don't ya Mac?" Inuyasha said. "Agreed and let's just get out. At least I can lock this room up so no one can get in." Mac whispered because he didn't want to disturb me from sleeping as Mac locked the door. Mac told his family to keep the noise level down because I was asleep although I didn't wake up until 4.50pm because I got to where Mac was staying for 1 o' clock although I slept for 3 hours 50 minutes when I looked at the clock so that was how I worked it out. I heard the door been unlocked by a key although Mac opened the door so he could walk in although I was up for 10 minutes already. "Are you awake yet Lou?" Mac asked, "I am awake Mac. I was awake for 10 minutes." I replied, "Lou, how long have you been asleep for?" Mac asked me, "3 hours 50 minutes. Why did you want to know how long I have slept for Mac?" I said, "I was wondering that's all." Mac said as he quickly went downstairs to do me a drink when Deanna said, "Mac, it's time to have dinner. Let Lou know please?" "Yes mother I will let Lou. Lou is up now so I'll bring her down. Oh one more thing, please leave Lou's drink on the side?" Mac said, "I will leave Lou's drink Mac. I will tell the others as well Mac so don't worry about it." Deanna said as she watched Mac leave the kitchen as he left my drink on the kitchen side so he could get me from his bedroom so that he could get me to see everyone who was in the kitchen at that moment in time. "Mother, where is Mac going?" Mac's sister asked, "Mac is going to get Lou from upstairs Stella. Louise will be staying with us until she is ready to go back where Lou has come. Although Louise is more than welcome to stay here as long as Lou is with Mac." Deanna said when Stella waited to met me in person. Soon as Deanna had put the food onto the table as I got downstairs with Mac as Stella ran up to both of us. "Hi Louise, I am pleased to met you in person. The name is Stella." Stella said to me in a chirpy voice. "Hi Stella, I am pleased to met you as well." I said as I shake hands with Stella as Deanna called the three of us over to the dinner table. "It smells really lovely and I feel like I want to eat it all to myself here but I am not going to be that greedy." I chirped, "I know Lou because I feel the same way as you do mate." Inuyasha said, "I'm glad that you agree with me and not disagreeing with me on that point Inuyasha." I said as Mac agreed with Stella to what I had said at that moment in time when Peter walked into the room. "What are we talking about?" Pater asked, "I mentioned about how lovely the food smells and that I feel like I want to eat it all to myself here but I am not going to be that greedy as Mac, Stella with Inuyasha agreed with what I've said." I replied, "I am so glad you have said that Louise because you are actually right." Peter said. "Oh right." I muttered as Mac catched with what I said. "You ok there Lou?" Mac asked me, "I am fine although I am just really hungry." I whispered, "Lou, it's ok to be hungry. Oh father is going to say grace now." Mac said when Peter started to say the grace peace for the food that was about to be eaten. Soon as Peter had finished everyone had dug into the food that was in the food that was in the different bowls even on the plates as I wasn't left with much to eat although I was really hungry as my stomach growled as I knew I didn't have much to eat. Deanna saw what was on my plate as I saw Deanna looking at weird as Peter asked Deanna, "What is the matter Deanna?" "I've just saw Lou's plate because she hasn't got much to eat." Deanna said, "I'm fine with what I've got." I said as Peter thought about what he could do for me whilst I was staying with Mac and his family at that time.

I just sat in the sit by Mac eating what was on my plate as soon as I put the folk down that I was eating off. As I got talking to Mac with Inuyasha when Peter put something completely different in front of me that I didn't realize that I would be getting to eat all on my own until Inuyasha had my attention to look at what was in front of me. "Oh ok!" I said although I was shocked that I would have to eat it even though I realized that I was going to eat it what on the plate in front of me. "Peter, what on earth have you given to Louise?" Deanna asked, "I've given Louise something more filling." Peter said. "Oh ok. Let's leave Louise to eat that as your father has given her so that means your father and I will go to wash up in the kitchen to wash up all of the dirty dishes and bowls. Until Lou is finished eating her dinner, Inuyasha and Stella please go into the living room to play with your toys?" Deanna said, "Yes mother and of course we will play with our toys." Inuyasha with Stella said together at the same time which really was unusual for me to see at that moment in time. As I was finishing off my dinner when I looked in Mac's direction as he watched me finish what was on the plate that I was eating off when Inuyasha said, "Mac let Lou eat will ya please?" "I've finished any way Inuyasha. Need one extra person to play with ya?" I said, "I would love to see you play Lou with them." Mac said, "Mac, are you serious for me to play with them?" I asked in a meek voice, "Lou, you know I would." Mac said as I just saw Inuyasha put a really good CD into the radio and got it on, "I-I-I'm going to tread on their feet Mac!" I squeaked with my face went into a horror face when Mac moved to my side of the table so that Mac could move me when Mac said; "I want you to trust me Lou." "Why do I need to trust you Mac?" I asked as he took me outside to see the horses. Inuyasha and Stella came with us when Mac said to me, "Lou, I want you to close your eyes for me please?" "Ok and if I must close my eyes." I said as I closed my eyes as Inuyasha and Stella took hold of my hands as Mac took hold of my waste. As the four of us got near to the stables when I asked, "Where are you taking me and can I open my eyes yet?" "You will see in a minute when your present is out in sight although I want you to keep those eyes of yours shout ok Lou?" Mac said, "I will keep my eyes shout Mac." I said when Mac asked, "Inuyasha and Stella, could you both go and get Lou's present out so that it's ready please?" "Yes and whatever you say Mac." Inuyasha and Stella said together. By the time Inuyasha and Stella got a female horse out of her stable as I asked, "When can I open my eyes Mac?" As Mac looked towards Inuyasha and Stella when they both went to get the horse out and they soon said together, "Ok Mac, let Lou see now!" Mac stood behind me and he said softly into my ear, "Ok babe, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes after Mac told me that I could as I saw the female horse as I gasped in shock. "Oh Mac, you are really good at doing this. You, Inuyasha and Stella shouldn't of let me come over here." I said, "Lou, why not?" Inuyasha and Stella asked me together. "I love horses as a pet animal. I never thought I would to be fair." I said as I shocked Mac, Inuyasha and Stella at the same time as I stroked the female horse. "Well what do you want to call her?" Mac asked, "I want to call her Kayla." I said, "Lou, are you sure you want to call the horse that name?" A familiar voice said that I knew the one friend that the voice belongs to which was Logan. "Yes I am sure and positive about it Logan." I said as Mac, Inuyasha and Stella got Kayla the horse ready for me so that I could get used to her and for Kayla the horse could get used to me been her owner. Kayla the horse and I got used to each other really quickly which Logan, Mac, Inuyasha and Stella was surprised to see something like that to happen. "Lou, go ahead and give Kayla the use of a good run in the fields." Mac said, "I will do and don't worry about me at all." I said. Mac handed the reins to me as I got Kayla the horse moving into the fields. Without hesitation I said to Kayla the horse, "Kayla, show me what you can do please?" Kayla the horse just did what I asked of her as Kayla the horse jumped over the fences at a high speed that I got the horse at that moment. By the time I got Kayla the horse and myself back to the stables where Mac was waiting alone with Peter. As I got near to them, Peter asked Mac, "Mac, remind me why you gave one of our horses to Louise?" "I love Lou father and I gave only one horse to her. That was the only thing I could think of although mother seemed fine with it." Mac said as I asked, "Is everything ok, Peter?" "No Lou because Mac didn't say anything about giving you a horse." Peter said, "I told you father that I told mother and she was fine with it." Mac yelled which spooked Kayla the horse. "Steady Kayla! Steady!" I said as I repeated the words over and over again as Mac and Peter watched me calm Kayla the horse down although they both were really surprised to see me staying on the horse still although I was surprised myself that I stayed on Kayla the horse. Then Peter turned to Mac and Peter said, "That was really amazing of what Lou can do. Don't you think so Mac?" "Amazing father and was that all you could come up with. That was totally amazing and with no wonders that I love Louise completely father." Mac said making me blush at what Mac said as Peter looked at me whilst I was still blushing as my face got really red when Peter started laughing at me. Mac looked at me when after Mac found out that Peter was laughing at me because of my face going red so I ended up going back out into the field with Kayla the horse. I was really scared to what was going to happen to me without Mac being by my side. Peter was going inside the house as Mac jumped onto a horse to fetch me from the field that was if Mac could find me in the fields if he could although I never stopped my horse from galloping until I did stop Kayla the horse. While I was crying my heart out by the time I heard another horse getting close to where both Kayla the horse and I were at the moment as Mac said, "Steady Eric! Lou, are you ok babe?" I just couldn't help crying my heart out as Mac carefully moved me as I carefully moved on to Eric as I kept my grip on the rains to the horse that I was originally on as Mac hugged me. "I don't think that I feel part of your family." I sobbed, "I do because I love you so much baby." Mac said, "I know you do." I sobbed even worse. "Oh baby, come on and calm down. I promise my father wouldn't laugh at you anymore." Mac said, "I'm trying to calm down and I can't calm down." I sobbed as Mac moved Eric as Kayla the horse moved along side Eric although both the horses galloped back to the farm where both Inuyasha and Stella were waiting with Deanna when Mac got me and both the horses back to the farm just in time for bed. 'I don't know if I have to share a bed with Mac. If I do then I will be more then surprised.' I thought to myself as I shivered at the thought completely when Deanna said that Mac had to share his bed with me. I was completely shocked to hear with what Deanna said although I had to trust Mac not to do anything silly to make me feel more like I am scavenge. That night once Mac was ready for bed although I was ready for bed before Mac was ready for bed although we just sat on Mac's bed talking away when Inuyasha and Stella came into Mac's room with their eldest sister. "Mac how am ya nowadays?" Mac's sister asked, "I am actually fine thanks Esme. What about yourself?" Mac said, "I'm good thanks. Who is this Mac?" Esme said. "Hey Louise, how am ya?" Inuyasha and Stella asked me together, "I'm ok thanks. What about you both?" I said, "Lou, we are fine thanks." Inuyasha and Stella said together. "This is Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba." Mac said as I looked at him. "It's ok Lou, my eldest sister wanted to know who you were that's all." Mac assured me. I saw Esme as she said, "I'm Esme. Nice to meet you at last Louise and at least you have met the family." "It's same with me too Esme." I said as I watch Inuyasha and Stella play as they both got me playing with the toys that Inuyasha and Stella got out. I played with Inuyasha and Stella for five hours in Mac's bedroom as the three of us yawned our heads off to say that we were very sleepy but we were ready to go to bed. Esme and Mac took Inuyasha and Stella to their bedrooms so that Inuyasha and Stella were in their own beds as I waited for Mac to get back to me. Esme went to her bedroom so that she could get a lot of sleep as I heard Mac say good night to her as Esme said good night back to Mac as I saw Mac in the door way to his bedroom as I felt his stare whilst I was putting the toys back in the right place. "Lou, you might as well leave the toys until the morning." Mac said, "I might as well finish putting the toys away because I am almost done baby." I assured him. "Oh really; because you've missed a toy already babes and I know what toy that is though." Mac said as I put the last toy away and I started looking around the room not realising that Mac was on about himself. "I wonder what I've missed and left out of the box then?" I asked thoughtfully, "I'm wondering as well Lou." Mac said as he swept me up into his arms and he put me onto his bed although I was having a laughing fit because Mac kept me in the laughing fit by tickling me a lot until he stopped so that I could calm myself down although we never thought that both Mac and I were meant for each other and soon Mac settled down as I settled down although I was getting really comfortable so that I was ready for the next day to see what has in store so that I can be free to do whatever I wanted.

Sunday 10th February 1990 I was 20 years old as Alexandria called me to let her talk to Mac as I gave Mac my phone as I told him that it was Alexandria who wanted to talk to him so that I could leave the room until I was told other wise to go back into the room to sit by Mac although we were in the living room when Alexandria called me on my mobile phone. "Hello Mrs. Kaiba." Mac said, "Hello Mac, just to let you know that I want you to bring Louise with your family to Lou's birthday party. You are invited as well Mac because I don't want Lou upset. Oh I've heard the news about you both and it's a one big congratulation for you and Louise. It's wonderful to hear that someone knew is joining the family." Alexandria said, "I haven't told Lou yet." Mac said. "If I was you Mac, you better propose to her when you get inside the Kaiba family house." Alexandria said, "I will do Mrs. Kaiba." Mac said and they both hung up as I heard Mac say that I could walk back into the living room when I looked at him asking, "What didn't you tell me Mac?" "I want you to wait and find out babes." Mac assured me as Mac got his family in the car with me in the front of the car. The music was up while the windows to the limo were down as I was excited to see my family again. Soon as me, Mac and my future family in-laws got to the house as Alexandria greeted all of us as I ran up to her to have a great big hug. "Everyone is inside Louise." Alexandria said, "I'll go and see them mother." I responded. Before Alexandria said anything I had rushed inside to give my family and friends a big hung although I was ready to open my presents straight away with my brothers and with my friends. "How are you feeling on this really nice beautiful day Louise?" Scott asked, "I'm fine thanks Scott. What about all of you?" I said. "Lou, we are fine thanks." Seto said, "I'm glad to hear that." I said when I suddenly thought, 'I'm wondering what present I am going to get next?' "Lou, can you come into the kitchen please?" Mac asked, "I'm coming Mac." I replied as everyone sat quietly to listen to what Mac had to ask me although it was nerve racking for me just to know the answer to Mac's question – that was whatever the question that I need to answer. Mac went on to his left knee as I knew that I was completely puzzled to what Mac was doing. 'What on earth are you doing Mac? What's going on?' I thought to myself. "Louise, please may you marry me?" Mac asked me although I was completely shocked so was the rest of my family were shocked at the same time as my friends. I didn't know what to say although I knew that I had to say yes to Mac at some point. "Father, what did Mac just say?" Noah asked, "Noah, Mac has asked me for Lou's hand in marriage. So I let Mac look after Louise." Troy said. 'I don't know what to say because part of me is saying yes go for it and another part of me is saying no don't go there.' I thought to myself although somebody had spoken up at that moment. "Mac, you've surprised us all to be really honest." Deanna said as I made my chose to marry Mac although it was a really daft thing to do although I was going to marry him no matter what my three brothers had to say about it because I wanted to go with the idea of being with Mac. Mac felt my stare as he looked at me when I said, "Mac, I want to marry you for the rest of my life forever." Mac's lighted up with happiness because I knew Mac loved me because it was the same for me although Mac wasn't marring me just for the way my body runs but for the way I do things most of the time although I am spending more time with him. Mac loved me that much; he ended up putting the diamond ring on my middle finger of my left hand to say that we were both engaged to be married to each other. 'Why am I getting so unsettled for? What is the matter?' I thought to myself when Logan notices as I moved to go and sit on the steps to the Kaiba family house. I had flash back images of my best friend Kayla was lying there on the floor of that island which made my eyes water up although I cried in remembrance of Kayla because she was a sister to me that I lost as a friend although I had to accept it when Logan asked, "Lou, what on earth is the matter?" "I miss Kayla so much as a friend!" I sobbed really load for everyone in the Kaiba house to hear as I moved so that I ended up running into the big garden that was the front garden although I ran straight past as Mac ran after me to make sure I was ok. "Louise! Louise, wait up will ya?" Mac yelled as I tripped up onto the floor as I grazed my knee as I skidded across the gravel as Mac managed to grab hold of me. "I'm sacred that something is going to happen to me!" I sobbed, "I want to know why you mentioned Kayla's name babe?" Mac asked as he wiped my eyes. "I had flash back images to when Kayla was lying there on the floor of that island which made my eyes water up although I cried in remembrance of Kayla because she was a sister to me that I lost as a friend although I had to accept it." I wept as Mac calmed me down as he told me that he was always going to be there for me all the time as I told that I know that he would be. As long as I was still alive with the flash back images kept me worried with what was going to happen with me then that meant I had to watch my back even watch where my feet were going at all times.

Soon my thoughts were going through my head as Mac saw my face as he thought what was wrong with me. "Lou, are you ok babes?" Mac asked, "I'm ok thank you Mac. I've just got a lot of thoughts going through my head at the moment." I said as Mac got thinking himself although we were very, very far away from the Kaiba house as my eldest brother met up with us. "What has happened to Louise Mac?" Seto asked, "Louise hadn't long fallen over back there behind near the gate but I'm bringing her back slowly." Mac said, "I am not going to say anything because there is no way I am going to say anything. Nothing is going out of my mouth and I mean it." Louise said as Seto just laughed at what Louise said. "Seto, please don't make Louise cry?" Mac asked as he put me back onto my feet as I just ran past Seto when Mac looked at my eldest brother. Seto stopped laughing as Mac just walking when Seto asked, "Where on earth are you going Mac?" "I'm going to see if Lou is back at the Kaiba house. I am hoping Lou is ok?" Mac said as he ran back as Seto ran beside Mac as they both ran to see if I had made it back to the Kaiba house when I didn't. I was only 5 miles from the house when Mac and Seto saw me lying in the road way as Seto gasped in horror as Mac grabbed me as he took me back to the house as for Seto he realised what I said was true although I was losing a lot of blood because I was falling over as I ran back to the house although I had fallen to the ground on the way back to the house. "Alexandria, come and have a look at this?" Deanna yelled on seeing me in Mac's arms as everyone came running out of the house although Seto was walking right by Mac's side although Mac told Seto everything after Seto had catched up with Mac. "Mac, you better explain yourself what has happened to Louise or you are having the sack?" Alexandria demanded, "Ma'am, Lou has been falling over on her way towards the gate even on the way back here because she had flash back images of Kayla." Mac said as he remembered what had happened to Kayla which was effected me more than anyone else that around were me although I wasn't opening my eyes for me to see everyone who gathered round me although I was really quite which I never knew that I was quite before. As everyone waited in the Kaiba living whilst I slept in my bed as Mac was in my bedroom with Seto as they both waited for me to wake up because by the time I did Seto told everyone that was waiting for me to wake up. Mac walked over to me when he noticed that I was awake when Mac asked, "Lou are you ok?" "Not really. I am hurting where the cuts are at the moment which is unfair you know." I said. "Oh well Lou, we all make the mistakes. Now, let me carry you downstairs babes." Mac said. "If you want to carry me downstairs then you can honey. Be careful of mu head please?" I assured him, "I will Lou and don't worry." Mac said as I was really careful to sit up so that Mac put him arms around my back and under my legs so that I was carried down to the Kaiba living room because this was done without my feet moving which was so unfair on my part.

Soon I was down the dreaded stairs with Mac although he put me down also he helped me get used to being on my feet once again. "Hey everyone, I awake again. Sorry I gave everyone a horrible scare today." I said after Seto told everyone in the same room as him that I was in the same room as them. "I am so glad that you are ok Louise!" Deanna said as she gave me a hug. "I'm glad as well Deanna." I replied quickly although I was about to burst out crying. "At least you are safe Louise in the house Louise." Esme said, "I know and tell me about it Esme." I said when Esme gave me a hug also I cried. "Let's get you cleaned up Louise because you're not you in your blood." Alexandria said as I nodded although I still had tears going down my face. "Alexandria, is Louise ok?" Stella asked, "I think Louise is ok Stella. Why do you want to know?" Alexandria asked, "I am scared that something may happen to Louise without anyone knowing it has happened to Louise." Stella said. "There you are Stella. I was after you." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha and Stella do you both want to keep me company for a while?" I asked although I was sitting on the table in the kitchen. "We sure will Louise! It's the best thing said!" Inuyasha and Stella said in joyful voices as they both sat next to me. Inuyasha sat on my left hand side and Stella on my right hand side as three of us watched Alexandria getting all the spilled blood off of me when Mac with Troy found the four of us. "Is everything ok in here Alexandria?" Troy asked. "Yes Troy, everything is ok in here. I'm been watched by Louise, Inuyasha and Stella that's all." Alexandria said. "We like to watch you Mrs. Kaiba." Inuyasha and Stella said together, "I'm ok with just being quite and looking out the window well after watching mother for about half hour." I said, "I'm not feeling so good here Mac. I want to go home." Esme said as I looked at her. "Mac, I'll be ok with Inuyasha and Stella." I assure Mac as he said, "Ok. Mother and father get your things because I need you both to look after Esme please?" Mac said. "Ok Mac. Lou, are you sure that you are going to be ok with Inuyasha and Stella?" Deanna said, "I'll be fine with Inuyasha and Stella. I promise to look after them both Deanna." I replied, "I'll do something that I will not regret Lou because I mean it." Mac said, "I've promise that I would look after Inuyasha and Stella. So don't start that you are going to do something that you are not going to do Mac." I replied quickly in which I made Mac really speechless. Esme reminded Mac that she wasn't feeling very well although she said that she was going to be sick so Mac took his eldest sister with Deanna and Peter back to the farm so that Mac could come back to the Kaiba house to get me, Inuyasha and Stella. Whilst Alexandria was finishing cleaning me up as I watched Mac pull the limo up outside the Kaiba house when Stella said, "I'm going hungry for some unknown reason Lou." "Inuyasha and Stella, do you both want some cake?" I asked. "Oh yes please Louise!" Inuyasha and Stella said together as Troy cut the cake so that half went with me so that Mac and his family had some of the cake with me as the rest of my family had the other half of the cake with my friends. "Has Inuyasha and Stella been good for ya Lou whilst I got the other three members of my family home?" Mac asked, "I'd said they have Mac. Inuyasha and Stella, Mac's here." I said as Alexandria moved so that Mac could give me a hug when Inuyasha and Stella said, "Hi Mac!" "Hello Inuyasha and Stella!" Mac said as he carefully tightened his arms around me although I was only having a hug off Mac. "Mac, lose your grip a bit will ya please?" Alexandria said, "I'm ok with it mother." I replied quickly before Mac done or said anything. "Ok Lou and whatever you say." Alexandria said. Soon Inuyasha and Stella walked into the room when I felt like I wanted to cry. "Can we go home please Mac?" Inuyasha and Stella asked. "I'll take you both home then I'll come and Louise. If it is actually ok with you ma'am?" Mac said, "I think it's best to take Louise with Inuyasha and Stella." Alexandria said. "Yes ok ma'am. Louise, Inuyasha and Stella come on because I'm going to get the three of you home now." Mac said. "We are going to get in the car Mac and wait for you with Louise to get there." Inuyasha and Stella said together. "Ok you pair. Get going because the two of us are coming now." I said breaking away from Mac's hug that he was giving me as Mac looked at me as I moved away from him. 'What on earth is the matter with Louise this time?' Mac thought to himself. "Are you coming Mac?" I asked, "I am coming Lou. I've just got thinking that's all." Mac said, "I want to know why?" I asked again, "I wanted to think so leave me be for a bit please babes." Mac pleaded. "Ok, ok babe. I was only asking that's all." I said. "Hey Mac, what was wrong with Esme? Is she not well or something?" Stella asked as my phone went off. "Hello?" I said. "Hello Lou, its Deanna speaking. Tell Mac, Inuyasha and Stella that Esme has just been sick in the toilet at home for me please Louise?" Deanna said, "I will do Deanna. Thanks for letting me know." I said. "It is my pleasure Louise." Deanna said. As Deanna and I hung up Mac asked, "What's wrong Lou? What did mother say about Esme? Please say something babe?" "Mac, Inuyasha and Stella please listen to me because Deanna has just told me that Esme has just been sick in the toilet in the house at the farm." I assured them. "I feel sorry of Esme! What can we do for our big sister Mac?" Inuyasha and Stella said together. "I know that Esme can not have any of the dairy products." Mac said. "I'll cook Esme something with Deanna's or with your help Mac." I perked up. "Now that isn't a bad idea." Mac said. "What isn't a bad idea?" Inuyasha and Stella said. "Lou is going to cook for Esme. I'll help ya babe." Mac said. "Ok but I haven't thought of anything yet." I said. "Babe, could you sit with Inuyasha and Stella please?" Mac asked. "Of course I will." I said as Inuyasha's and Stella's faces lighted up when they heard that I was sitting with them although I was fine with it. Although I wondered what the rest of the year was going to throw at me although I actually stayed by Mac's side through good and bad times although I was not feeling like I was myself as Inuyasha and Stella noticed my face as the four of us was on the way back to the farm although the four of us had departed from the Kaiba house at 1pm. "Lou, are you ok mate? Is there a problem that you want to tell us?" Inuyasha asked, "I'm not sure Inuyasha. I think I'm going to be sick myself." I said, "Mac! Can you put your foot down because we need to get Lou back home fast!" Stella said. "Stella what is wrong with Louise?" Mac asked. "Lou said that she thinks that she is going to be sick." Stella replied. "Hang on for a few more minutes and I'll stop car somewhere." Mac said. "Give me something quick Inuyasha." I said as Inuyasha gave me a bin bag as I brought my food back up. "Mac, pull into somewhere please?" I asked. "Louise, what did you do back there?" Mac asked, "I've just been sick in a bin bag Mac and my stomach is not too good." I said as Mac got the limo back to the farm. "FATHER, CAN YOU COME AND GET INUYASHA AND STELLA PLEASE?" Mac yelled, "I'm coming Mac! What has happened this time?" Peter said. "Lou has just been sick also. Lou was going to do something for Esme but Lou isn't going to do anything this time." Mac said as he got me out of the limo and into the house even although Mac got me into his bed as he put a bin by the bed so that I can be sick in it although I'd slept nearly the whole afternoon as Esme did the same thing as I did by sleeping the afternoon away. As I woke up as I looked at the clock it was 6.00pm as Esme shouted down to Mac to leave her alone. "Esme, I am not touching nor laughing at ya. Why can't you be quite so Lou could sleep?" Mac yelled. "I'M UP NOW BECAUSE OF YOU PAIR HAVING A SHOUTING MATCH!" I yelled at them both through Mac's bedroom as Mac and Esme heard what I said so they knew I was in a very bad mood with them both. Mac knew he was in trouble with Esme when Peter heard me yell his two eldest children. "Mac and Esme, come here please?" Peter asked. "Father, what have we done this time?" Esme asked Peter when he looked up from his newspaper after putting it flat on the table in front of him so Peter could let Mac and Esme see their father's face. "Thanks to you both, Louise is now awake because you both had a shouting match. I even heard it although Esme that you have been sick in the toilet you should be in bed still." Peter said, "I was in bed father. I was up at 5.30pm that was when I decided to come down here to have a drink. That was all I wanted to do." Esme pleaded. "Father, please don't blame me because I did nothing to Esme at all apart from asking nicely how she was feeling." Mac said. "Mac and Esme, I do believe with what you both have said. Just don't do what you did to wake Louise up again please?" Peter said. "Father, we promise that we will not do it again." Mac said as he walked away to make sure I was ok. When Mac got to his bedroom, unlocked his bedroom door and walked in although he saw I was sick again but in his bed by accident. "Mac, I'm so sorry for been sick in your bed because I didn't get to the bin on time. I am truly sorry." I pleaded with worry. "Oh Lou, it's ok. How are you feeling anyway?" Mac said getting clean bedding out of his wardrobe. "I feel horrible inside." I said looking at him as Mac said, "Lou, don't feel like that. It's an accident because I want to forget about it." Mac said, "Mac is everything ok up here with Louise?" Esme asked. "Not really Esme because Lou has accidently been sick in my bed but I'll clean it up. Can you tell mother that I'm going to put a load of washing on please Esme?" Mac said, "I will do Mac." Esme said as Mac thanked Esme for doing what Mac asked nicely of her to do. "Hey Lou. Are you feeling ok?" Peter asked me. "Not really Peter." I said. "Why's that and what did you do?" Peter asked again. "Lou's accidently been sick in my bed. I'm cleaning it because it's my bed at the end of the day." Mac perked up. "I can see that Mac. It happens all the time to be honest with you Louise." Peter said, "I know because everyone gets a stomach bug at any time of the day." I said although I wanted to go back to sleep again because I was so tired that my energy had gone right out of me because of been sick although Mac forgave me for been sick in his bed.

please tell me what you think? Ruth93


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – the first lot mystery phone calls

It was three days since my 20th birthday even though I was sick even Mac asked for me to marry him although to me – it was like a very big dream had come true for me although I woke up at 6 o' clock on Wednesday 13th February 1990 although I had checked the time before moving anywhere around the house. 'I am up early for once. I better get dressed and sit down somewhere so that I'm not waking everyone else up.' I told myself in my head as I did what I thought to do in the first place. I crept very quietly past Inuyasha's room even though I crept down the stairs quietly although I managed to keep everyone in bed still. I heard a door open from upstairs as I froze on the spot as Inuyasha went to the bathroom as he closed the bathroom door when I continued to creep all the way into the kitchen as I heard the toilet been flushed by Inuyasha which woke Mac up although I made it all the way to the kitchen so that I could do something for once instead taking things for granted so this time things chanced slightly. I put the kettle on so that I could make a drink for everyone when Peter, Deanna, Esme, Mac with Stella moved out of their own beds as the five of them made they own way down the stairs to the kitchen with Inuyasha. As the six of them sat down at the table when Peter asked, "Mac, is Louise up yet?" "Father, I don't know if Lou is up yet." Mac said then he yawned at the same time as Peter. "Eat up everyone and good morning." I said in a chirpy voice. "How did you get in here so quietly Louise?" Deanna asked. "I just crept down here after I got dressed so I could get the breakfast started. Oh it was only because I didn't want to wake you all up." I said. "Oh thank you ever so kindly Louise." Peter said. "No problems and it is my pleasure to help out Peter." I chirped as I looked at Mac's shocked face which got me start to giggle well before I had eaten. I was in a chirpy mood all day until my phone started buzzing in the pocket to my jeans that I was wearing at that moment in time when I hadn't thought about answering my phone. "Hello, this is Louise speaking. May I ask who is calling me please?" I answered. "Hello Louise. Could you can help me out please?" The mystery caller asked me, "I could help depending on what it is you want me to do for you?" I asked in a polite way. "Oh right. I would like someone young as you to come and do a few jobs around my house for me please?" The mystery caller asked me again as I thought about it although I thought if it was a trick or not. "I'm sorry but I am busy at the moment and good bye." I said although I quickly cut the line of between me even to whomever the person was calling me at that moment that actually need young flesh person to help out by doing all the chores at an unknown person's home even without Mac not knowing about it either also I would be in big trouble Mac with when I actually don't tell him where I was going at the time of Mac asking me where I was going to be unless he went with me at that moment – that is if Mac would come with me all the way to a strangers home for me to clean up for the person who had just called me on my own mobile phone but if I hadn't of realised that I was going into a trap then I would have been the most completely stupidest person that Mac would have known in his life.

Whilst I was at the stables sorting out my horse when Mac was called me from the house although I couldn't hear him that far way because of being all the way over at the stables; so that would explain why I couldn't hear Mac calling me which I didn't reply to him until he found me of course although I didn't hear Mac over all the horses. "Lou, there you are." Mac said, "Mac, what on earth's the matter?" I asked although I was still facing my horse, "I've been told by my father to tell you that he wants to talk with ya face to face although I don't know why he wants to do that although that you are busy." Mac said. "What have I done this time?" I asked again. "Lou, it actually beats me baby." Mac said as he took Kayla the horse away from me. "What are you going to with Kayla?" I asked. "Taking Kayla for a run; so you don't worry because I'll bring Kayla back for ya baby." Mac said when Peter found me well after Mac got my horse moving. "Hey Louise, can I talk with you please mate?" Peter asked me. "Sure you can Peter. What do you want to talk to me about?" I said. "Well it's the way you've been acting which isn't helping us." Peter said, "I don't mind helping out although I shouldn't help." I replied, "I know that you want to help out Louise. Why didn't you say something to me in the first place?" Peter said, "I'm ever so sorry Peter because I was going to ask last night but never got round to asking you. By the time I got up this morning you were in bed still so I thought about it and I didn't want to wake you up. So I'll say something next time because I am going to promise you that now." I said, "I'm forgiving ya Louise." Peter said. "Oh thank you ever so much Peter." I said when Peter smiled at me as Mac got back with my horse that was given to me by Mac. "Father, did you speak to Lou at all?" Mac asked, "I did Mac but Lou promised me that she will say something next time when she wants to help us out." Peter said, "I did say so myself by the way Mac." I said as I walked to my horse. "Lou, would you like to have Kayla as your own horse?" Peter asked, "I would love that to be really honest with you Peter although Kayla would be my first horse. I will take real good care of Kayla and I am promising ya that one as well." I said. "Ok father that would be enough now before something happens to Lou again." Mac said. "Mac; that would be enough from you talking to your father in that tone as well. Let me be on Kayla and you can get off now please Mac?" I said. "Ok, ok Lou but I am staying on to find out how you are going to handle Kayla with me as well as you being on her at the same time. Is it a deal or what Lou?" Mac said. "Kayla is my horse if I remember right because you love me or do you want me to get Eric out of his stable." I said teasingly although I really meant it as I went to get Mac's horse ready. "You wouldn't dare do it Lou and it is only because Eric belongs to me!" Mac called as I managed to get on Eric and got him to move. "I would dare do it Mac!" I called back as I got Eric to gallop to the fields with Mac following behind on Kayla. "Lou, come back here you sly cheeky monkey!" Mac called. "Come and get me Mac!" I called back as both Mac and I stopped the horses. "Lou, what's wrong baby and tell me please?" Mac asked, "I think you better look in front of you Mac." I said as Mac seen who I was looking at that moment. "Who are you?" Mac asked. "Who are you on about sir?" The strange woman asked, "I am on about you ma'am. Who are you and why are here on my own father's land?" Mac demanded. "I am here to see your father in fact." The strange woman said as Peter found us although Peter was on his horse. "Steady Boxer steady!" Peter said when I suddenly thought to myself 'What a nice name for a horse that Peter's got.' "What on earth is the problem this time Mac?" Peter asked. "Father, this strange woman is the problem at the moment although I've asked what her name was but she hasn't given her name although she said that she wanted to see you." Mac said as I moved behind him from been on Eric. As Mac moved on to his horse then I knew that was going to be just fine if I don't say a word. Peter looked at me when Mac asked, "Father, what is the matter?" "Lou needs to get to safety before she gets hurt." Peter said, "I'm not letting anything happen to Louise not this time and not what happened after last time." Mac said although I was Mac's reasonability. "Ok Mac. I am leaving you to sort Lou out yourself although that she is your responsibility now." Peter said. "I will father and I know Lou is my reasonability. Lou, stay right by me please?" Mac said as he looked at me as I felt his stare which made me look back at him. "Mac, I will stay by you until you want me to go back to the house." I said. "Ok Lou and don't you worry about anything." Mac assured me. As Peter got talking to the strange woman when I was starting to get really scared with what was about to happen to either Peter, me or Mac. "Ma'am may I ask for your name please?" Peter asked. "My name is Eliza. Sorry I didn't give your son and his wife my name in the first place." Eliza said. "Eliza, my son isn't married yet. This is my son, Mac and his girlfriend, Louise." Peter said. Both of us just said nothing to Eliza when she noticed the look on my face when Mac noticed that Eliza was looking at me. "Why is Louise so worried and scared?" Eliza asked, "I'm not so sure." Peter said. "Father, can the three of us just go now please?" Mac asked. "Alright Mac although I want you both you go on ahead without me. I'll bring Eliza because I'm not going to be that far behind." Peter said as Mac nodded when I moved my horse at the same time as Mac as Peter helped Eliza onto his horse although Boxer catched up with Peter and Eliza on Boxer's back. Soon the four of us got back to the farm as I put the three horses into the stables whilst Mac watched me doing it correctly. I was so peaceful and careful about things although I had Eric in his stable even though I closed the gate when Mac asked, "Lou, are you ok babe?" "Mac, I'm fine but just a little shocked that's all. Why did you want to know babe?" I said as I close the stable gate that my horse was in, "I've noticed that Eliza was looking at your face." Mac said as he watched me put Boxer in his stable, "I was unsettled. I know babe because I know something is going to happen." I said as I closed Boxer's stable gate. "Why was you so unsettled like you were in the fields babe?" Mac asked, "I don't know Mac why I was unsettled. It's more than likely Eliza making me unsettled." I assured Mac when Inuyasha ran to us both with very bad news for us to know.

Although I was talking to Mac when Inuyasha said, "Can you both come over to the house please? Father isn't happy at all with what he has heard." I ran for the house with Mac running far behind me with Inuyasha in Mac's back. "Peter, where are you?" I called when I heard Deanna say to Peter that I was calling him. "Louise, I'm in the living room with everyone else. Bring Mac and Inuyasha with you please?" Peter called back to me as Mac with Inuyasha heard what Peter had said. When the three of us got into the living room at Mac's house Peter looked right at me which made me think what I'd done wrong for him to look at me. "What on earth is the matter this time?" Mac asked. "Lou, are you ok now?" Peter asked, "I fine Peter. Why did you want to know?" I said. "You don't look like your ok at all Lou. It's best to tell the truth sweetie pie." Deanna said as Esme gave me my phone. "You left it by the stables so I brought your phone back to the house and put it in here. You had a miss call and a text message with a voice mail." Esme said as I took my phone when I said, "Thank you Esme." I looked at the missed call as well as looking at the message even listening to the voice mail. I looked at Mac as the voice mail finished, I hung up from the voice mail when Mac asked, "What is matter Lou?" "I knew something has happened. My father phoned to say that Eliza was coming right here and my mother text me to say so." I said. "Lou, let me read the text message please?" Mac asked as I got the text massage up for Mac to read it. "Don't start on me Louise because I didn't do..." Eliza said as I cut her off mid sentence. "What did you do back at my family home Eliza?" I snapped. "Lou, please don't snap anymore?" Esme asked, "I'm so sorry Esme that I've snapped because I am so angry." I said as my eyes stayed on Eliza. "Esme just move away from Louise please?" Peter said as Eliza ran for me as I ran out the house that I was staying at with everyone following Eliza as she was following me outside. "GET HERE YOURSELF LOUISE!" Eliza yelled although she had trousers on she was kicking at me as I blocked them in defence. "I don't believe in violence but only in self–defence." I snapped again although I raised my voice although I was scaring Mac, Inuyasha and their family which I didn't mean to do. The next minute I knew that I managed to hurt Eliza before she could attack me when Esme pulled me away from Eliza before I took any damage. "Louise you better fight you stupid little rat of a coward!" Eliza said as I started to change which I wasn't aware of as I did a cartwheel followed by ten forward flips. When I had noticed that I was a mouse again was when I noticed that I had a tail as I went for Eliza although I didn't hold my anger back. "This one is for my family!" I yelled as gave myself a wide birth so I could wrap my tail around Eliza although I didn't know that I left Eliza's hands free for her to hurt me. As I was getting closer when Mac warned me, "Lou, be really careful please?" "Ok Mac and don't worry." I said although the next minute everyone knew was that I got cut open on my right arm. I was shedding a lot of blood when I noticed where my blood was shedding from my right arm as I tighten the grip in my tail as Eliza used her power to knock me out of the way so she was loosened from my grip. "ELIZA DON'T YOU DARE HURT LOUISE!" Esme yelled as Eliza's attention went to Esme although I was slowly opening my eyes so that I could see what I was doing as I noticed Eliza's back was turned to me although I had the power to summon a bow and arrow after making a quick get way for a while. "What are you going to do to me?" Eliza asked Esme soon after I got back. "Esme is doing nothing where as I am." I said as I pulled on the bow so I could draw the arrow so that I was ready as Mac, Inuyasha and their moved out of the way although Peter had closed the door to the house. Eliza turned as I let go of the arrow as I kept using the arrows till Eliza was dead although I was hurt myself although I was not a mouse any longer although I had notice because I had the spell put on me since I was either a baby or when I was two years old when I suddenly thought, 'Hey I'm not a mouse anymore although I have the cut on my right arm still which is hurting although I've got big cut going down to the top of my right hand.' "Well done Louise." Peter said. "Thanks Peter although I am sorry that I turned into a mouse because I didn't know how long I had the mouse spell to be honest with all of you." I said, "Lou, don't worry about it now because you've sorted somebody out already and saving both me and my family which we are thankful of you to do for us." Deanna said, "I know and it is ok because it's my life that is at risk and not yours." I said when Logan turned up on his motorbike. "Lou, I am sorry to actually interrupt but you are needed back at the Kaiba house." Logan said as I looked at Mac when Peter said, "Lou, we are going with you just to see your family again." "Let me do one thing before we all get going to the Kaiba house." I said as I burned and drowned Eliza's body so I could rest that night although I wasn't going to ease up until ten days later after seeing Troy finally die in front of me although Mac was there with his family as they seen it happen. I couldn't think of anything else apart from my father just after he had died in his own bedroom of the Kaiba house. 'I just couldn't believe it was time for my own father to go like this. Why did you die on me like this father?' I thought as I started to cry as my tear kept going down my face because I loved my father that much I wanted him to be really proud to give me away at my wedding although it didn't happen. I wanted to sing although Alexandria told me to sing at Troy's funeral although I had to be brave while I was singing.

Wednesday 27th May 1990 Troy's funeral although I knew I had to be really brave in front of a load of people including my family who were with my friends even though I had to be brave in front of Mac with his family. I knew I had to do the singing because I had to try my hardest not to cry. "Oh, Why You Look So Sad? Tears are in your eyes! Come on and come to me now! Don't be ashamed to cry! Let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too! When the night falls on you! You don't know what to do! Nothing you confess! Could make me love you less! I'll stand by you! I'll stand by you! Won't let anybody hurt you! I'll stand by you! So if you're mad, get mad! Don't hold it all inside! Come on and talk to me now! Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too! Well I'm a lot like you! When you're standing at the crossroads! And don't know which path to choose! Let me come along 'cause even if you're wrong! I'll stand by you! I'll stand by you! Won't let anybody hurt you! I'll stand by you! Take me in, into your darkest hour! And I'll never desert you! I'll stand by you! And when... When the night falls on you, baby! You're feeling all alone! You won't be on your own! I'll stand by you! I'll stand by you! Won't let anybody hurt you! I'll stand by you! Take me in, into your darkest hour! And I'll never desert you! I'll stand by you! I'll stand by you! Won't let anybody hurt you! I'll stand by you! Won't let anybody hurt you!  
>I'll stand by you!" I sung as everyone clapped as I carefully took a bow then I sat down right next to Seto although I sat right next to my little brother Mokuba. As I got thinking about Troy with all the fun times I had with both him even with my two brothers before Noah was born this was well after the first anniversary of Troy's and Alexandria's wedding because they had been married for only a year but Troy didn't want to die just yet but both my father with my stepmother did wait until now well after their 25th wedding anniversary. It was a waiting game for Troy though because I am not scared to mention his name at all although the funeral was recorded even my best friend, Kayla – her funeral was recorded also because I did the song at Kayla's funeral and I did at Troy's funeral.<p>

Soon as the vicar had finished because he was more down to earth kind which he did the service and spoke on the behalf of both me with my family on how much Troy would be missed even though I asked the vicar if I could say something in which he'd let me do so. Now I was scared because this was the first even the last time I was going to say my own father's name in public although Alexandria wanted me to say his name. "I know how much Troy was as a good friend to the ones that he knows but from mine, my brother even from my mother's point of view – Troy was a really good, loving, caring even a great father and husband to have. My family and I will miss Troy ever so much from this very day. Father, I just wanted to say that I really do love you and I will never forget you from now and in the future. I'll make you very proud." I said as everyone just adored me for saying what I said. "Well done sis. We are really proud of you for doing this." Seto said, "I know Seto. I feel better now that I have sung a song even said a saying in remembrance just for our father." I said as I burst into tears because I was missing Troy already as Seto gave me straight to Mac. Mac knew how I must have felt because of losing a family member like my own father because he lost his nan and granddad on Peter's side of the family although Ruth was crying also with the entire X-Men members although Logan was hurt very deep just seeing me hurt deep although he saw me crying also. It was 2 days after my father's funeral as I was up bright and early making the breakfast although I had spoken to Peter the night before. 'Today's date is Friday 29th May 1990.' I thought to myself although I was quick at thinking things through with myself while I was on my own before Mac was up with his family. Then I heard from all the way in the kitchen that everyone's bedroom doors opened up as they got chatting as they walked down the stairs as I just burst into tears again because it wasn't fair on me to get any free time to myself so that I could think things through on my own although Inuyasha was the first to notice that I was most defiantly not myself. "Lou, are you ok mate?" Inuyasha asked me, "I'm not Inuyasha." I said sobbingly. "Inuyasha, what on earth is the matter now?" Mac asked, "Lou is crying at the moment Mac. I didn't do anything to make her cry and you can ask Louise yourself if you got to ask." Inuyasha said truthfully. "Lou, please tell us what is the matter?" Mac asked, "I don't know what is wrong with me at the moment." I sobbed meekly. "Do you want to have some time to yourself do that you can actually think things through Louise?" Peter asked me. "Yes please Peter." I said as Peter took his family outside as I thought things through so that I could find out the reason why I was in tears. Soon as I had calmed down I thought things through with myself in my head even though I was getting my head in gear when Esme came to see what was taking me so long to get the breakfast finished. "Is breakfast done yet Lou?" Esme asked. "Yeah Esme and I am bringing it out now." I said although I was the only one who took the food outside to everyone so that they could enjoy that I had prepared for them at least although I sat inside so that I could eat alone without Mac watching me all the time I was near him. 'I never thought that they love their food so much and it is the first time for me to notice it until now.' I thought to myself when Peter came in doors to see if I was ok. "Hey, why don't you come and sit outside?" Peter asked, "I'm fine sitting indoors Peter. At least I'm not going to be messy." I said. "Now that is true because you managed you have kept yourself clean compared to the state that I am in at the moment." Peter said as I looked at him. Yes Peter was covered in the food that I had prepared because he had baked beans all the way down him it was really, really the most unbelievable waste of food I'd seen. "You know that it's not going to come out don't you Peter?" Deanna called into Peter. "Yes I do know honey." Peter called back out to Deanna as I just carried on eating the food that I was eating off the plate that the food was on at that moment. I knew that I was going to be ok while Mac was about although he had to go all the way over to the Kaiba family home to actually get the members of the Kaiba family with the friends of the family. 'I feel so sorry for Mac working hard although he never got paid by my father.' I thought on seeing Mac's arrival although I was doing some art work when Mac beeped the horn to his limo which made me jump out of my skin. I knew that Mac was back although Inuyasha was laughing his head off although I was doing a picture that was almost like Inuyasha but in a different way to be really honest with Inuyasha himself. I was watching the Inuyasha movies with the Inuyasha seasons on the television that was why I did a drawing even painted a cartoon version of Inuyasha himself onto a canvas all on my very own although Inuyasha kept asking me to see it as I kept to been mean and horrible to him until I had finished. "Come on Lou! Let me see what you did please?" Inuyasha said, "I've said no Inuyasha. I am not going to say it again Inuyasha but I am not finished. Why don't you help your mother or somebody else please?" I snapped as I heard Inuyasha snivel right beside me although I looked Mac as he knew that Inuyasha was not helping me at that moment even though I knew that I had to say that I was really sorry to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please move away from Louise while she is working?" Mac asked Inuyasha nicely. "Ok Mac. I will move away from Louise." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, sorry for snapping at you like I did. I shouldn't have snapped but when I say no I just don't want to you take it like I don't want you around. I am so sorry for snapping at you and I mean it Inuyasha." I said which made Inuyasha run with his arms wide open as I put the things down that was in my hands down so that I could give Inuyasha a big hug. "Why are you being sorry for snapping at Inuyasha when he needed to be snapped at by you Lou?" Mac asked, "I didn't mean to snap at Inuyasha. It is so unfair because I reminded myself that it happened to me in the same way my stepmother." I sobbed although Inuyasha was crying a lot worse than me although I felt a lot of guilt running through me. It was hard for me to control myself because of not been able to speak normally now that Alexandria set a ground rule on me although she never had done the same thing on my brothers. I got in more trouble for not doing anything that I didn't do because Alexandria just wanted to blame me although I was ready to commit murder to myself so that I can get away from her at least but I never could do that at all. "LOUISE, WHERE ARE YOU!" Alexandria yelled although I knew something was going to happen to me but couldn't get my finger on it even though Mac said that Alexandria was calling me when I told him that I didn't want to face her because I got telling Mac the reasons why I didn't want to face Alexandria as I was aware that Peter had joined in the conversation that I was having with Mac. When Alexandria found me at the stables with Mac although I did nothing wrong although I explained to Peter even to Mac when he asked Alexandria, "What on earth has Lou done this time round ma'am?" "Since you laid your eyes on Louise, she could never leave you alone to get on with your job." Alexandria accused Mac for doing something that he didn't do although Peter was shock that his own son got accused even I was shocked because of the same line of reasoning as Peter. "Mrs. Kaiba, please don't accuse my son and don't yell at him?" Peter asked, "I know my stepdaughter has not slept with another man before. I am most defiantly not having her around him." Alexandria said. "Lou, I am not going to do anything to ya. I am promising that now." Mac said, "Lou, you have a right to speak on my land even in the house you can speak." Peter said. "Ok because I can live with that." I said in reply as Mac pulled me close to him although I felt Mac's grip tightened around me so that I was really close to his body although I felt so comfortable that I didn't want to move away from him. "What is going on mother?" Noah asked, "I am doing to punish your sister when I can get my hands on her." Alexandria said as Mac never let go of me although it was very hard for me to communicate with Alexandria at the moment. "No more punishing stepmother because father wouldn't of wanted it to happen like the way that you are doing it at the moment." Seto said as Alexandria backed down from what she was about to do on me for the moment in time so that I could have at least forty days to be alone with Mac although it was what I wanted to get and have to be well away from Alexandria at least.

Five out of forty days had gone since Alexandria been to the farm on Sunday 29th May 1990 I was not able to think on what to do at all although I was over in the stables when Mac found me. 'Friday 3rd June 1990 and what on earth am I going to do today?' I thought to myself when Mac asked, "Lou, are you ok baby?" "Yes I am fine. Just trying to think what I want to do next that's all Mac." I said although I tried to get Mac smiling at me but I didn't make it work at all although I could make Mac smile if I had the chance to do so. I was a complete failure to Mac until he asked, "Lou, baby isn't come natural to ya anyways?" "Not really, not to me Mac although I've got to make sure I'm doing them." I said. "Believe it when I see it. I want you to do what you're thinking right now Louise without hesitation at all." Alexandria said as I knew she was right behind me. "Don't bother doing anything Louise." Mac said although I did as Mac told me when he pulled me to him so that I wouldn't do anything that Alexandria would tell me to do to begin with. "Give Lou time to get used to what you want her to begin with." Peter said as Alexandria turned to see who was talking to her at that moment then Alexandria asked, "Why should I Mr.?" "Smith; Mr. Peter Smith and don't you actually remember me Alexandria." Peter said. "Oh my life Peter! I never recognised you at all and I am so sorry for blaming your son." Alexandria said although Peter had surprised my own stepmother. "Hang on a minute Peter. You actually know my stepmother?" I said been in really shocked. "Yes Lou because both your stepmother and I went to the same primary and secondary schools together when we were both younger in the olden days before you both were born." Peter said. "Well, how come we never knew about it father?" Mac said, "I don't know myself Mac." Peter said when Mac was asking questions at the same time as I was asking questions when Alexandria walked behind me with a knife in her had as I got stabbed by her in the every middle of my back although I wasn't aware of it even though I gasped in horror to what Alexandria did to me as I fell to the ground but Mac grabbed me as he ran back to the house with me in his arms as Peter ran by Mac's side. 'I can't keep my eyes open at all here and I am finding it hard to breathe.' I thought to myself as Mac called Esme as he got her to drive his personal limo although Mac was trusting Esme to actually drive all the way to the Kaiba family home to get my three brothers and go straight to the hospital although I didn't want to go all the way to the hospital even though I didn't want to be in hospital to have anything done to me.

Inuyasha with myself was really scared because of what happened between me even with Alexandria although it was not fair for me although Stella was with Esme even with Inuyasha although Peter with Deanna were with the three of them while Mac was with me all this time as for my three brothers – all three of them were with Mac's family at that moment. The moment I was in theatre with my life been in the most capable hands that was really quick at doing the operation even though I went into the operation room really quickly and then I was back out the theatre room quickly as well when I was starting to wake back up again. I was in a room on my own without any other patients around me at although I wasn't in the same ward as the other patients were at that moment as my family, my future in-laws with Mac came into the room to see how I was doing even if I was up to talking to them at that moment. "So you are finally up then babes." Mac whispered to me. "Yeah I guess you can say that I am up anyways. I just hope that I have done really well in the operating theatre." I whispered back to Mac. "You have done ever so well. How am ya now Louise?" The doctor asked, "I'm fine thanks doctor. Who are you by the way?" I replied been puzzled, "I'm Doctor Drake Alexander Cullen." Drake said, "I am so grateful for what you did to help out Doctor Cullen." I said when everyone said thank you to Drake for the help that was need for me to get better.


End file.
